the legends of Carol
by spyguy181
Summary: Fireteam Ghost is dropped to blow up another covenant staging area. but this leads them into an ambush wiping out everyone except three marines. they're assigned to command a new fireteam ghost.
1. Chapter 1

**Planet colony Carol 2552 october 6 01900 hours. Fireteam Ghost 1 click north of two Covenant staging areas**

"Run Riley damnit!" my Captain yelled.

I sprinted to the rendezvous point with my squad. Plasma fire was coming to god damn close to us for comfort. A needle hit Bryon in the solder. I picked him and slung him over my solder. His blood ran down my olive green fatigues. "T minus 10 minutes until charges are set to blow!" yelled Corporal Ashely.

My MA5B strap was on my solder and was sliding down to my elbow. "ETA to rendezvous point?" asked fire team Zulu leader Captain Amber.

"Damn quick we got company, Get your weapons hot!" we turned the corner and hit the mud. Bryon winced in pain. Bullets flew over our heads. Hitting the elites and grunts square in the face. "safeties on and weapons soldered!" yelled Amber.

We ran straight onto to the pelican. "Brett over here with a med kit!"

I yelled. "yes Sargent!" the PFC ran straight to me with a med kit.

I ripped the needle out of his solder and got the biofaom and sealed the wound.

"ON ON ON!" my Captain yelled.

Everyone got on the pelican, and the pilot lifted off. I relaxed and I realized: I was holding my breath. I let out the air, and lit a sweet William cigar. I ran my bloody hand through my dark dirty blond hair. The blood streaked my hair. Two Covenant plasma reactors blew up. We cheered as the pilot closed the tail door.

**UNSC Frigate Thermopylae 0100 hours in orbit around colony planet Carol 2552 october 7.**

We stood still in line in front of the vice Admiral. The camera drones circled the two fire teams. "You faced death numerous times like the rest of men and woman in the UNSC and UNSCDF. But you two Fire teams blew two covenant staging areas at Coral, and that is why you are getting the colonial cross. Thank you." He nodded approvingly at each man and woman in my line. We snapped to a salute, and got our medals.

I got to my quarters. I got in the shower tired. I washed my scalp. When Vice Admiral Stanforth heard what we did he wanted us ASAP. So we unloaded from the pelican, Bryon got medical attention and we lined up. Bryon's blood still on my olive green fatigues and the bags under my eyes. Probably not the Image that civilians wanted to see but, what do you expect when you're freshly out of battle? I dried off, got dressed and got some well-deserved sleep. I thought about Bryon getting hit with the needle. Probably micro bits of that stuff in me. I fell asleep to the dull hum of the translight engine.


	2. the Ambush

**hey guys new chapter i dont own Halo or bungie or 343 industries. so i hope you like this rate and review and follow please. :)**

* * *

**UNSC frigate Thermopylae 0700 in orbit around Coral 2552.**

My alarm went off. I rolled out of bed got dressed in my Olive green fatigues got on my helmet to meet up with my Fireteam. "let's go ladies get the gear checked and get the pelican prepped." My Captain shouted.

I got my MA5B and loaded onto the pelican. The hatch closed and we flew off to Carol.

"so how are we going to this charge in blow it up and run?" I asked over the roaring of the engines.

"Yeah I guess." Captain James said. We landed in the jungle. The mud came up to my knees. The rain lightly patted down on us. I wiped the rain drops from my helmet's visor.

"Engage thermals." James said. I activated thermals and I didn't like what I saw. I gulped but a lump formed in my throat.

"sir we're surrounded, it may be 10 to 5." I said. The captain swore under his breath.

"it's been an honor, being your captain." Said James. A needle came hit me straight in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. The rest of my squad got hit with plasma. I couldn't do anything but watch them get slaughtered like cows and pigs. The people I felt close to helpless as one hundred covenant forces opened up. All I could do watch as the three remaining marines left sprayed their weapons. A Elite came out of nowhere and stabbed Brett, Bryon got hit in the chest with a needle, and James head got sliced off. I whispered into my COMM:

"this is Fireteam Ghost we've been ambush everyone likely KIA repeat everyone except me likely KIA." A elite did a dead check. He kicked me down the muddy hill making my wound even dirtier and pushing the needle in more. I closed my eyes as the tears of pain came rolling down my cheek. These moments might be my last. I thought. but I heard the powerful roar of engines and 50 caliber bullets ripping through the air. I'm safe.

Marines went around looking for survivors. "we got three survivors!" Yelled one marine.

He picked up me, Brett and Bryon and carried us to the pelican. They sealed the wound with biofoam and gave me pain pills. I slipped into a coma. I dreamed of my family on earth and the sweet smell of cookies that my mother makes, and the smell of sweet William cigars that my father smokes in the afternoon.

**UNSC Frigate Thermopylae 0731 in slipspace en route to earth one hour after Fireteam Ghost's ambush.**

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed with a iv in my arm. I got up and pain flared in my chest.

"hey there marine relax." Said a gentle nurse. She had baby blue eyes, dark brown hair that goes down to her solders. She sat me down on a bed. "your wound isn't supposed to heal in till.." she look on her data pad.

"two days." She finished.

"after I heal do you want to grab some coffee in the mess hall?" that is as close you can get to romantic on a frigate.

"yeah why not. Ah how about 01200 Thursday?"

"okay 01200 Thursday." I said. I laid down not forgetting the day and time.


End file.
